Sehnsucht nach
by Gregorian
Summary: Jahrzehnte nachdem die Voyager die Erde erreicht hat, besucht der Doktor ein letztes Mal seine Crew.


**Prolog: **

_„Und der Doktor? Nun, er diente uns viele Jahre lang als chirurgischer Kanzler, bis er sich entschloss uns zu verlassen. Er nahm ein kleines Schiff und setzte einen Kurs auf den Alpha Quadranten. Er folgte dem Weg, den die Voyager genommen hatte. Er sagte, er hätte Sehnsucht, nach der Heimat."_

(Aus „Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager: „Der Zeitzeuge")  


Es war Herbst. Der mit Steinen gepflasterte Weg, der den Hügel zum „Voyager Crew Cemetery" hinaufführte, war von braunen Blättern bedeckt. Ein leiser Wind wehte und pustete die Blätter über den Boden. Die Äste der Bäume wurden leicht vom Wind bewegt und das Rascheln der Blätter passte vollkommen zu dieser Jahreszeit.

Der Doktor ging gemächlich den Weg zum Friedhof hinauf. Er sah noch immer genauso aus, wie damals bei seiner ersten Aktivierung. Weder war er gealtert, noch hatte sich die Farbe seiner Haare von einem dunklen Braun in ein altes Grau verändert. Und noch immer hing an seinem linken Arm der mobile Emitter aus dem 29. Jahrhundert, der es im ermöglichte sich außerhalb der Krankenstation zu bewegen. In seiner Hand trug er einen dicken silbergrauen Koffer.

Jetzt erreichte der Doktor das eiserne Friedhofstor, das sich ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, öffnen ließ. Ein komisches Gefühl breitete sich in dem Doktor aus. Es war ein Gefühl der Wärme, ungefähr dort, wo sein Magen sein müsste, wenn er denn einen hätte. Gleichzeitig spürte er den Wunsch zu lächeln und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen wurden. Er hatte das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen.

Es war Herbst. Der 22 September, der Tag, an dem die Voyager damals wieder auf die Erde gekommen war. Der Doktor erinnerte sich noch genauso gut an den Tag, als wäre es gestern gewesen. B'Elanna Torres hatte ihr erstes Kind zur Welt gebracht. Mit Hilfe von Admiral Janeway hatten sie es in den Alpha Quadranten geschafft. Im Jahre 2378, sieben Jahre nachdem die Voyager im Delta Quadranten verschwunden war. Heute, der 22. September, im Jahre 2439. 61 Jahre, nachdem die Voyager aus dem Delta Quadranten zurückgekehrt war, stand der Doktor auf dem Friedhof seiner alten Crew, umgeben von den Grabsteinen der Menschen, um deren Wohl er sich jahrelang gekümmert hatte.

Etwas ziellos begann der Doktor durch die Reihen der Gräber zu schlendern. Man hatte für die gesamte Crew der Voyager einen eignen Friedhof anlegen lassen. Hier lagen sie also alle. Seine Schiffskameraden, seine Vorgesetzten, seine Patienten, seine Freunde, … seine Familie.

Vor einem bestimmten Grabstein blieb der Doktor stehen, ging auf ein Knie herunter und öffnete seinen Koffer. In seinem Inneren waren die Kommunikatoren von allen Crewmitgliedern der Voyager. In jahrelanger Arbeit hatte der Doktor sie alle zusammengesucht. Nun holte er den ersten hervor.

„Viktor Abask." Sagte der Doktor laut zu sich selbst und befestigte den Kommunikator an dessen Grabstein. Er konnte sich noch gut an den Mann erinnern. Groß, hager und trotz seines ständig miesepetrigen Gesichtsausdruck stets fröhlich und zuverlässig. Der Doktor erhob sich und ging zum alphabetisch nächsten Grabstein. Die alphabetische Liste der Crewmitglieder hatte er immer noch im Kopf. Er hatte sie einmal gelesen und dann in seiner Holo-matrix abgespeichert.

Schließlich kam er zum Buchstaben „C", wie Chakotay. „Nun Commander. Es wird sie freuen zu hören, dass sie gestern Urgroßvater eines rundum gesunden Jungens geworden sind. Ich habe wie auch schon bei der Geburt ihrer Kinder, sowie ihrer Enkel die Funktion des Geburtshelfers übernommen. Ich gratuliere ihnen Chakotay." Mit einem Lächeln holte der Doktor den Kommunikator des Commander aus dem Koffer und befestigte ihn am Grabstein.

„H" Annika Hansen, ehemals Seven of Nine. Tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01. Sie hatte sich gewünscht unter ihrem menschlichen Namen beerdigt zu werden. Der Doktor stand vor dem Grabstein und spürte einen leichten Anflug alter Gefühle. Er war in Seven verliebt gewesen. Er hatte es nie geplant, aber es war einfach passiert. Aber der Doktor war auch froh, dass Seven of Nine Commander Chakotay geheiratet hatte. Später, bei einer kleinen Feier, als Seven etwas zu viel getrunken hatte, hatte sie ihm ihren Arm um die Schultern gelegt und gemeint, sie sei sein Meisterwerk. Er hatte dieses Kompliment zurückgewiesen. Nein, er hatte aus Seven nicht gemacht, was sie schließlich geworden war. Es war die gesamte Crew gewesen, die Seven of Nine von einer Borgdrohne wieder zu einem Individuum gemacht hatte. „Ich habe ihrem Ehemann bereits die frohe Botschaft mitgeteilt Seven. Ich möchte ihnen auch noch sagen, dass ich unsere gemeinsame Zeit und unsere gemeinsamen Studien des menschlichen Sozialverhaltens sehr vermisse. Sie haben mir geholfen menschlicher zu werden. Dafür möchte ich ihnen danken. Ich hoffe, dass ich ihnen auf ihrem Weg zu einem Individuum auch ein klein wenig helfen konnte." Mit beinahe schon liebevoller Zärtlichkeit legte er den Kommunikator auf Sevens Grabstein. „Danke, Seven."

Buchstabe „K", Fähnrich und späterer Captain Harry Kim. Als er vor dem Grabstein stand, fiel dem Doktor die Geschichte ein, als er die Kontrolle über Sevens Körper gehabt hatte. Hätte jemand es verlangt, er hätte jedes gesprochene Wort sogar in der Originalen Stimme wiedergeben können. Der Doktor schaute stolz auf Harry Kims Grabstein hinab. Als ein schüchterner Sternenflottenfähnrich war er auf die Voyager gekommen und hatte sich in dieser Zeit zu einem selbstbewussten jungen Mann entwickelt. Nachdem der Doktor den Kommunikator am Grabstein befestigt hatte, sagte er. „Ich bin stolz auf sie, Harry."

Tom Paris, Steuermann der Voyager, Sanitäter und gelegentlich ein Dorn in seinem Auge. So hatte der Doktor Tom Paris damals seiner Frau Lana vorgestellt. Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Doktors wurde noch breiter. Trotz aller Differenzen, die er und Tom Paris in den Jahren auf der Voyager gehabt hatten, konnte der Doktor eines mit völlig reinem Gewissen sagen. Wenn es einen Menschen gab, den man sich zum Freund wünschen konnte, dann war es Tom Paris. Direkt neben ihm lag seine Frau. Chefingenieur der U.S.S. Voyager B'Elanna Torres. Wenn es etwas gab, an das er sich bei dieser Frau nur allzu gerne erinnerte, dann waren es ihre Kommentare während ihrer Schwangerschaft. Zum Beispiel ihrer Drohung seinen holografischen Kopf abzureißen, sollte er ihr noch einmal sagen, sie solle sich entspannen. B'Elanna hatte immer schon ein leicht entzündliches Temperament gehabt, dass erst mit ihrer Beziehung zu Tom Paris etwas besser geworden war.

Der letzte Grabstein. Der letzte Kommunikator. Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Captain der Voyager und die Person, die sich, abgesehen von Seven of Nine, immer am meisten einer Untersuchung widersetzt hatte. Die Erinnerungen, die er mit dem Captain Janeway verband waren schier endlos. Eine selbstbewusste Frau, die streng und doch gütig sein konnte. Ohne große Worte befestigte er den Kommunikator an ihrem Grabstein. „Ich möchte Ihnen noch sagen Captain. Es war mir eine große Ehre unter ihrem Kommando zu dienen." Die Stimme des Doktors klang ernst und respektvoll. Den Koffer legte er behutsam auf dem Graß neben sich ab. Nachdem er noch ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet, noch einmal die gesamte Zeit auf der Voyager hatte Revue passieren lassen, hob der Doktor die Hand und gab einen letzten Befehl an seinen mobilen Emitter.

**Epilog:  
**  
„Am 22. September im Jahre 2439 deaktivierte sich das medizinisch holografische Notfallprogramm der U.S.S. Voyager auf dem „Voyager Crew Cemetery". Ein Besucher fand den Koffer sowie den mobilen Emitter vor dem Grab von Admiral Katheryn Janeway. Versuche das Programm des Doktors wiederherzustellen scheiterten. Im Koffer fand man eine Datenpad mit einem Abschiedsbrief. Der Doktor erklärte in diesem Brief, dass er Sehnsucht habe, nach seiner Crew. Der mobile Emitter des Doktors wurde stellvertretend für den Leichnam auf dem „Voyager Crew Cemetery beerdigt. Ich hoffe mein kleiner Vortrag hat ihnen gefallen. Vielen Dank." Die Gruppe aus Sternenflottenkadetten applaudierte höflich. „Wenn sie die Voyager und ihre Crewmitglieder etwas besser kennen lernen wollen, dann sollten sie sich auch den Rest des Museums ansehen." Die Gruppe ging weiter.

Naomi Wildman drehte sich zu einer Fotografie an der Wand des Museums. Es zeigte die Crew der Voyager. Captain Janeway, Chakotay, Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, Tuvok, Neelix, Seven of Nine und den Doktor.

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie vermisste sie alle.

_(Anmerkung des Autor: Ich wurde durch die Episode "Der Zeitzeuge" zu dieser Kurzgeschichte inspiriert. Die Emotionen, die ich durch die Episode hatte, habe ich versucht in dieser Story zu verarbeiten. Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen.)_


End file.
